This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Conventional footwear typically includes a tongue that protects a top surface of a foot when the foot is inserted into the article of footwear. The tongue is typically disposed between laces of the article of footwear and the top surface of the foot to prevent the laces from rubbing against and causing discomfort to the foot during use. Conventional tongues provide optimum protection and comfort for the foot when centered relative to medial and lateral sides of the article of footwear.
Conventional tongues typically migrate from a centered location relative to the medial and lateral sides of the article of footwear to the lateral side of the article of footwear during use. Movement of the tongue to the lateral side of the article of footwear is further exacerbated when the article of footwear is used during athletic activities such as, for example, running or jogging and the like.